Quality Time With Multiple
by Red Witch
Summary: A very silly little fic where Hank learns how dangerous the Danger Room can get when Jamie's in control.


**Multiple ran over the disclaimer telling all of you that I don't own X-Men Evolution characters. I just had this cute funny thought in my head and it wouldn't go away. Warning, silliness ahead! **

**Quality Time With Multiple**

It all started when Hank was walking down the hallway. He heard a loud shout.

"HEADS UP YOU GUYS!"

Naturally, Hank looked upwards. "Oh dear," Hank gulped as he saw the water balloons falling on top of him. "This won't end well…" 

SPLAT! Hank ended up soaking wet.

"Oops," Jamie gulped as he came downstairs. "Sorry Mr. McCoy. I thought you were one of the other kids."

"Ugh," Hank groaned as he shook off the excess water. "And I just spent an hour using conditioner!"

"I didn't mean to hit you," Jamie told him. "It's just that I get so bored hanging around here while everyone else goes off to school. Why can't I go to school? Whoa!" Jamie slipped in a puddle and made several clones of himself as he hit the ground.

"I believe you've just answered your own question," Hank said wryly. 

"It's not like I do it on purpose," Jamie said as his clones helped him up.

"No but for your own good and for the sake of the sanity of everyone else I think it's in your best interests if you were home schooled a while longer," Hank said. 

"I guess," Jamie sighed. "It's just that I'm so tired of being all alone all the time. Nobody really has time to play with me. When they get back from school they're all too busy cause they all have homework and stuff. I never get to hang out with anybody."

"Well," Hank scratched his head. "I'm here. I'll bet we could do something fun together." 

"Really?" Jamie looked at him with wide eyes. 

"Really what would you like to do?" Hank asked. 

"I know!" Jamie said. "We could play basketball!"

"Sounds like fun," Hank said. "What harm could it do?"

Ten minutes later Hank found out. Although he was much stronger and more agile than Jamie was, he had one advantage over him. Hank was only one mutant, while Jamie could create an entire team. Actually Jamie created enough copies of himself to populate two and a half teams. And to make matters worse they had discovered several extra balls. Soon the game had turned into a bizarre version of basketball and dodgeball. 

Half an hour later Jamie had collected his clones into himself and ran inside. "Wow that was great! Thanks Mr. McCoy!"

Hank wobbled into the building. "Don't mention it," He said in a dazed voice. 

"Well I see you two had a good time," Xavier said. He and Logan met him. 

"That is a slight exaggeration," Hank groaned. 

"Well it's time for the little squirt's Danger Room session," Logan told him.

"Good luck," Hank chuckled. "You'll need it. Jamie…Jamie?"

They looked around. "Where'd he go?" Logan asked.

"He's in the kitchen," Xavier said. They went in and saw Jamie downing several pixie sticks. 

"Where did you get those?" Xavier gasped.

"Oh some of the older kids keep a stash of these in one of the cookie jars," Jamie said. "I love these! I could eat them all day!" 

"From the looks of it you already have," Hank gulped. There were several spent sticks lying about. "I thought only Quicksilver could eat that fast! Well it's time to burn off that extra energy." 

"Oh yeah I gotta do my Danger Room session," Jamie said. "But it's not too bad since Professor Xavier said I could do any program I wanted. You're gonna watch me, right Professor?"

"Chuck…" Logan started. 

"That reminds me," Xavier said. "Uh…Logan and I have an important conference. So Mr. McCoy will take over your session today."

"What?" Hank yelped. 

"Yeah so we gotta go now," Logan said quickly. "You two have fun!"

"Hey you can't…" Hank started to protest but they left the room.

"Wow I didn't know the Professor could move his wheelchair that fast!" Jamie said.

"This does not bode well," Hank groaned. "Okay I guess we're off to the Danger Room." Under his breath he muttered. "Followed by a trip to the infirmary." 

They went inside the danger room after Jamie had changed into his uniform. "Okay Jamie, What program did you want to try?" Hank asked. 

"I made a special one!" Jamie said. "Computer run program Jamie 7, Dinosaur Island!" 

"What?" Hank gasped. Suddenly the room transformed into a huge prehistoric jungle. "You did this?" 

"All by myself!" Jamie said proudly. 

"So what's the object of this exercise?" Hank asked. 

"We gotta capture the Tyrannosaurus Rex," Jamie said.

"Oh goody," Hank turned pale. "Could we start off with something smaller? Like a little baby brontosaur or one of the other plant eaters?" 

"Don't worry it'll be great!" Jamie said. "Here comes our ride!" 

To Hank's horror two pterodactyls with saddles and reins flew in. "Uh Jamie maybe we'd better AAGGGHGGHHH!" He screamed as one of them swooped him up. 

"Yahoo!" Jamie shouted as he rode his steed. "I love all these hologram and robot stuff! This is so cool! You can do anything!" 

"Yes very invigorating," Hank gulped. "Multiple maybe we should…"

"Hey watch out for the trees!" Jamie called out.

"Huh?" Hank looked ahead at a huge tree right in front of his path. "Oh dear…" He barely guided his ride out of the way. "Ha! This isn't so tough." 

Then he crashed into another tree. Hank fell off of the pterodactyl and tried to cling onto the tree for dear life. But to no avail. He found himself landing right on his butt on the ground. 

"Jail is starting to look quite attractive right now," Hank muttered to himself. He looked down. "Hey how come the ground looks so far away? I must be on a tree branch." He looked behind him and came face to face with a huge set of teeth. "Or not."

"Cool! You found the Tyrannosaurus!" Jamie called out.

"Lucky me," Hank gulped and tried to get away. 

"Don't worry Mr. McCoy," Jamie called out. "I programmed him so he wouldn't eat anything!"

"Well that's encouraging," Hank gulped. "WHOA!" Before he knew what was happening the creature ran off through the woods. 

"JAMIE STOP THIS CRAZY THING!" Hank screamed, hanging onto the dinosaur for dear life. 

"You've got him now Mr. McCoy!" Jamie whooped. "Hey watch out for the…" 

THUD!  
"Tree…"Jamie said. 

Twenty minutes later….

"CHARLES! LOGAN! I KNOW YOU TWO ARE IN THERE!" Hank pounded on the library door. His left arm was in a sling and a bandage was on his head. 

"Uh those doors are made out of adamantium right?" Logan asked.

"Would we be in here if they weren't?" Xavier said. 

"IF YOU DON'T OPEN THIS DOOR IN THREE SECONDS I AM GONNA SEND IN KITTY WITH HER NEWEST BATCH OF MUFFINS!" Hank shouted. 

"You wouldn't!" Xavier turned pale.

"Wouldn't I?" Hank smirked. 

"He would," Logan gulped. 

"Oh Kitty…" Hank said in a singsong voice.

"Okay, okay! We give! Anything but that!" They shouted as they opened the door. 

"That was a dirty trick," Logan snapped. 

"So was railroading me into a 'Jurassic Park' session with Multiple!" Hank snapped. "Well I am going to get you guys back for this!" 

"Hi there!" A herd of Jamies showed up. "Thanks for all the Pixie Sticks Mr. McCoy! I'm glad you're not mad at me!" 

"Not at all. By the way, Mr. Logan and Professor Xavier have a surprise for you," Hank grinned evilly. "They're going to take you on a little field trip tonight to the circus! Won't that be fun?" 

"YAAYYYYY!" All the Jamies jumped up and down. 

"You blue furred creep," Logan snarled.

"Told you I'd get you back," Hank snickered as he walked away. 

"Oh no…" Xavier turned paled. "Wait a minute…Storm…"

"Forget it Charles," She poked her head in. "You are on your own. Well not quite…you're also taking some of the other new mutants as well. Have fun." 

"We have got to get some more adults around here." Xavier gulped. "Logan, break out another box of aspirin." 


End file.
